


Second Sighting

by spikesgirl58



Category: Doctor Who, Man from Uncle - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Napoleon is busy pursuing River Song, Illya gets an unexpected visitor - Captain Jack....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Sighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leyosura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyosura/gifts).



It was her eyes that captivated him first.  They were so knowing, as if they’d seen the universe and then some.  He felt like he could get lost in those eyes.

“Illya, who’s that woman over there?”

“What woman?”  Illya looked up from his appetizer plate.  “There are only about a couple hundred here.”

“The one with the eyes.” Napoleon nodded while sipping his champagne. 

“Oh, that narrows down the task considerably, thank you.”  Illya took the moment to check on their charge.   The Latvia ambassador seemed to be holding his own with a congressman from Minnesota.

“The blonde over in the corner, green dress, hair’s a mass of ringlets.  Do you see her?”

“The one talking to the Mumbai crown prince?”

“Is that who it is?  Yes, her.”

“What about her?”

“Who is she?”

“Um, she’s the woman talking with the Mumbai crown prince.  Outside of that I have no idea.”  Illya paused for Napoleon’s groan.  “I’m sorry, my friend, I could not resist.  Why?”

“There’s something about her.”

“And there’s something about you that tells me I will be spending the night in our hotel room alone.”

“Would you mind?”

Illya made an ‘after you’ hand gesture towards to woman.  “Keep up the illusion by all means.”

Napoleon grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.  “Thanks.”

Illya watched Napoleon weave his way across the hall, ever closer to his target.  The woman glanced up and met his eyes.  For a moment they stared at each other and then she looked away.  Napoleon was right.  There was something about her eyes.

“She’s hot property, you know.”

The voice disturbed Illya from his thoughts and he turned to see a familiar face smiling back.  “Jack!  What are you doing here?”

‘Captain’ Jack Harkness had been responsible for bring Napoleon and Illya together many year ago.  For some reason, Jack was convinced that the world would end if Napoleon and Illya didn’t become lovers.  They did and the world continued on.  Illya didn’t think about the alterative these days.  He was too happy with his current life with Napoleon.

“I was passing by and thought I’d drop in and see how things were going.”

“Passing by?  You make it sound so casual.”  Illya made sure they had no eavesdroppers.  “After all, it’s not like you are from here.”

“Well, a little business with pleasure.  I have to pick up a bundle and return it to its proper owner.  I figured why not check in with my favorite couple... speaking of such, where is that gorgeous brunet of yours.”

“Checking out the hot property.”  Illya nodded.  Napoleon was chatting with the woman now.  She seemed very comfortable with his attention.  Illya wasn’t quite sure if he was, though. To stop that line of thought, he changed the subject.   “How is this possible?  You do not look a day older than when I saw you, but that was years ago.”

“A really good  morning routine, exfoliating, and being immortal doesn’t hurt.”

“Aw, always a benefit.”  Illya watched Napoleon escort the woman from the room.  “That can’t be good.”

“She won’t hurt him.”  Jack snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray.  “How do you feel about it?”

“Napoleon still occasionally takes women to bed to keep up his front.  I no longer bother as it was never as much of a defining aspect of my personality as it is with his.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“No, but there are some things that more important to the big picture than being okay with a mere aspect of a partner’s choices.”

“How many times have you had to tell yourself that one to make you believe it?”  Jack’s eyes were serious now, even though he continued to smile.

“Enough times so that it no longer matters who he has sex with, just as long as he comes back to me in the end.”

“Speaking of the end, it looks like the party is breaking up.  How about you and I having a bit of a party of our own.”

“Sadly I must escort our guest back to his hotel.”

“Then after…?”

Illya paused for a moment and then took out a card and scribbled an address on the back of it.  “If you are still interested later tonight.”

Jack grinned, pocketed the card and gave him a half salute.  With that, he disappeared into the crowd and Illya went to find the Latvia ambassador.

                                                                                ****

Illya was undoing his tie when there was a knock.  He picked up his P-38 from the dresser and went to the door and looked out the peephole.  Then he opened the door to allow Jack to enter.  Illya shut it and turned to say something, but Jack had him pinned against the wall in an aggressive kiss.

Illya responded in kind, pushing Jack’s greatcoat off his shoulder to get a better purchase on Jack’s body.  For several breathless seconds they stood there, lips locked in battle, tongues engaging and retreating, only to re-attack a moment later.

Then Illya pushed Jack away and shook his head.  “No.”

“What?”  Jack was breathless.  His eye flicked down to Illya’s groin.  “Someone is disagree with you.”

“Someone frequently does, but he’s not the one in control here.”  Illya took a step back, away from Jack.  “I can’t do this to Napoleon.”

“He’s doing it to you.”

                                                                                ****

Napoleon ran a hand over his hair, wishing he had a comb with him.

“Leaving so soon?”  River Song sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to conceal her breasts.  “Conversation boring?”

“As much fun as it was to discuss the size of a proton or the practicality of resurrecting Atlantis, I need to be getting back.”   Napoleon adjusted his tie.  “I’m sorry about not being able to…”

“I’m not.  It tells me the sort of man you really are.”

“Gay?”

“Responsible and committed.”  She smiled.  “Those aren’t bad things.  Give Illya my best.”

“How did you know his…?”  He bent to kiss her goodbye

She smiled again and rose to meet his kiss.  “Spoilers, sweetie.”

                                                                                ****

Jack took one last sip of whiskey and sighed.  “Well, if I’m not going to get lucky here, I suppose I should go pick up my package.”

“You never told me exactly why you were here.”  Illya had long since finished his drink and set the glass on the bureau. 

“A man sent me to fetch him a river.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Hmm, possibly.  Possibly not.”  Jack stood, stretched out his back, and then checked his watch.  “My earlier offer is still good, you know.”

“Unless something has drastically changed in my current world, my decision is the same.  I do, however, appreciate the offer.  I have fond memories of our first time together.”

“And sadly the last time, apparently.”  Jack kissed Illya thoroughly and grinned.  “Napoleon doesn’t know how good he has it.”

“It’s a two way street, Jack.  Good luck.”

“And you.”

                                                                                ****

Napoleon crept in quietly.  Illya was sprawled out in bed, taking up as much real estate as possible to keep from anyone jumping his claim.  Napoleon grinned, it was a private joke that they shared and then he saw the glasses.  Two of them… and a bottle of whiskey – a man’s drink and his mood darkened.  Perhaps it wasn’t just sleep that made Illya look so relaxed.

He started to fume as he headed for the bathroom and then caught sight of himself in the mirror.  His hair was still mussed from his making out session with the woman.  It’s true they’d only kissed and casually groped.  Napoleon had discovered that he really didn’t want to be with anyone else, but Illya didn’t know that.  He’d stepped aside and let Napoleon go with River without a word of protest.  Why shouldn’t Illya be given the same consideration.

Napoleon shook his head at his reflection.  “Two way street, old son,” he murmured and brushed his teeth.

He stepped out and began to strip.

“Did you have a good night?”  Illya was watching him from the bed, fully awake.  It was one of the downfalls of being an agent.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”  Napoleon carefully folded his slacks and hung them.  “It was all right.”  His jacket followed.  “To be honest, it was boring.  How about yours?”

“Jack stopped by.”

“Jack?”

“You remember Jack.  Tall, dark hair, never dies.”

“Oh, that Jack.”  Napoleon felt his breath catch.  He’d been the one who’d sent Napoleon into Illya’s arms and then stayed for the party.

“He sends his regards.”

“Did he leave enough of you to crawl out of bed in the morning?”

“We just sat and talked.”  Illya fluffed his pillow.  “And I could ask you the same thing.”

“And my answer would be the same.  We sat and talked.  When it came right down to the brass tacks, I just wasn’t interested.”  Napoleon climbed into bed and settled beside Illya.  “So what does that make us?”

“An old married couple?”  Illya let his head lolled in Napoleon’s direction.

“We’re not married.”

“Even better.  Is the offer of not being able to crawl out of bed still open?”

Napoleon grinned.  “Always.

As they came into each other arms’ Napoleon though back to the sadness in River’s eyes, a look he’d taken at first for worldliness.  Now he knew it for what it was, a longing for the love Napoleon held in his arms.  No one, not even Jack, would ever have what he had and that suited Napoleon Solo just fine.

 


End file.
